Current high-dielectric or high thermal radiation resins have a non-uniform dispersion problem. Meanwhile, a phosphide is commonly chosen as a flame retardant to replace halogen compounds in the halogen-free composition. Moreover, in order to reduce the phosphor content, aluminum hydroxide is employed to meet UL-94 V0 fire rating.